Basket-ball
by Hermystic
Summary: OS Quand Jude propose à Connor de faire quelques passes de basket et qu'ils se mettent à parler ... Jonnor
**Titre :** Basket-ball

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** K+

 **Pairing :** Jude/Connor

 **Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Peter Paige et Bradley Bredeweg, les deux créateurs de la série _The Fosters_ diffusée Freeform (anciennement ABC family)

 **Notes :** Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de vous faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau : _The Fosters_ qui est une chouette série dans laquelle l'on suit notamment Jude et Connor, deux jeunes adolescents qui se découvrent ensemble. Ce texte m'a été inspiré par la photo prise en guise de couverture mais qui n'a pas été intégrée à la série et cela peut se situer après le 2x19 voire au début de la saison 3. Cela contient donc de légers spoilers sur la série donc à vos risques et périls !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Connor avait débarqué à l'improviste chez les Fosters. Il s'était persuadé qu'il s'ennuyait mais la véritable raison était qu'il ne voulait pas rester seul avec son père tant l'ambiance entre eux était électrique. Heureusement pour lui, les voitures des Fosters étaient garées dans l'allée signe que les Fosters étaient à la maison y compris Jude.

Il sonna à la porte attendant tant bien que mal sur ses béquilles qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ce ne fut guère long avant que Stef' ne vienne. Bien que surprise, elle le fit entrer dans la maison appelant en même temps Jude. Ce dernier arriva du jardin où il faisait quelques passes de basket avec Brandon. Il avait toujours le ballon sous le bras quand Stef' l'avait appelé.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Connor tandis que Jude restait plus réservé. Stef' comprenant leur besoin de se retrouver entre eux partie à la cuisine. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé quand ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils profitaient de cette joie toute simple qui était celle de se retrouver tous les deux _ensemble_ sans avoir à mentir à leur entourage.

« On va dehors ? Dit Jude rompant ainsi le silence établi,

\- Si tu veux, répondit Connor,

\- Maman on sort ! Cria Jude à Stef'. »

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour ouvrir la porte et laisser passer Connor devant lui. Le bruit des béquilles de Connor résonnaient par intermittence alors que Jude le suivait. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir.

« Tu as gardé le ballon, fit Connor,

\- Ah oui j'ai oublié … dit Jude,

\- Ça fait rien, dit Connor en riant, on se fait des passes ?, demanda-t-il,

\- Comment … commença Jude en regardant son pied,

\- Comme ça, fit Connor en clopinant jusqu'à une voiture et en se posant contre elle. »

Jude secoua la tête amusé par le comportement de son … _boyfriend_. Jude n'était pas encore habitué à ce mot mais il en appréciait l'idée. D'être avec quelqu'un, de pouvoir l'embrasser, de se dire que quelqu'un l'appréciait tout autant surtout si cette personne s'avérait être Connor Stevens.

« Jude ! Appela Connor, tu devais avoir de pensées très agréables pour que tu ne m'entendes pas, dit Connor en le taquinant faisant ainsi rougir Jude,

\- Connor ! Tenta de protester Jude qui ne nia pas,

\- Allez vas-y dit moi tout, dit Connor en le regardant avec tendresse,

\- Hé bien … Je pensais à certaines _choses_ oui, fit Jude en regardant la silhouette musclée de Connor,

\- Oh vraiment ? Et puis je savoir quoi ? Fit Connor avec un sourire qui en disait long,

\- Que tu es craquant dans ce débardeur, dit Jude en continuant le jeu de Connor,

\- T'es pas mal non plus toi aussi, lança Connor à Jude qui grimaça,

\- Tu attrapes ? Fit Jude en lançant le ballon. »

Sentant qu'il avait touché là une corde sensible, Connor arrêta de parler et attrapa le ballon de basket. Jude se mura dans un mutisme qui en était presque inquiétant pour Connor.

« Jude ? Dit doucement Connor,

\- Quoi ? Souffla Jude,

\- Désolé … Poursuivit Connor, je ne pensais pas que …

\- C'est rien, tu pouvais pas savoir, dit Jude en gardant le ballon lancé par Connor,

\- Est ce que tu ... Commença Connor,

\- J'sais pas si je... J'y arriverais un jour ... A en parler je veux dire, dit Jude hésitant,

\- Tu sais que je suis la hein ? Dit Connor,

\- Oui je sais, dit Jude en souriant heureux d'avoir un petit ami aussi compréhensif. ''

Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques passes de ballon dans un étrange silence. Un de ceux emplis de non-dit et de promesses. Jusqu'à ce que Connor ne rate le ballon qui alla s'échouer sur la pelouse toute proche. Jude se tourna vers ce que semblait voir Connor. Une voiture. Et pas n'importe laquelle semblait il.

''Mon père, souffla Connor. ''

Ils attendirent côte à côte et en silence que la voiture arrive à hauteur de la maison de la famille Fosters. La main de Jude frôla celle de Connor le soutenant comme il le pouvait.

''Connor ! Te voilà enfin ! Dit Adam,

\- Où est ce que j'aurais pu aller de toute façon, marmonna Connor, bon j'y vais, dit Connor à Jude,

\- D'accord, dit Jude, c'est sympa d'être passé, ajouta-t-il. ''

Jude alla prendre les béquilles de Connor qui les récupéra en frôlant les mains de Jude. Ils se reculèrent à regret n'osant mettre plus en avant leur affection devant une tierce personne.

Connor monta dans la voiture sans oublier de lancer un ''t'oublies pas hein !'' qui voulait tant dire pour tous les deux. Le père de Connor démarra à nouveau la voiture.

Jude resta sur le trottoir attendant que la voiture tourne au coin de la rue. Il alla récupérer le ballon de basket et rentra dans la maison.

''Déjà de retour ? Lança Lena, Oh toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ! S'exclama-t-elle,

\- Je ... Pensais, dit Jude en haussant les épaules, à avant, finit-il avant que Lena ne dise quoi que ce soit,

\- Oh _honey,_ viens la, dit Lena en prenant Jude dans ses bras, tu sais ... Ce qui s'est passé avant que tu ne viennes chez nous, tu ne pourras pas l'oublier mais tu peux en faire une force, d'accord ? Finit elle en regardant Jude. ''

Jude acquiesça avant de monter dans sa chambre espérant qu'un jour, il pourrait passer au delà de tout ce qui avait pu être dit et surtout au delà de ce qui avait été fait. Mais il savait qu'il s'en sortirait. Parce qu'il était bien entouré. Callie, ses mamans, ses frères et sœurs et surtout... Son petit ami. Connor. Oui il en était sur, tout irait mieux maintenant.

* * *

Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu et que cela vous donnera peut-être envie de découvrir cette série ... =)


End file.
